poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clown and Out/Transcript
Here's the 38th episode for season 2 Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with everyone planning a prank at the Beady’s house) * Otis: Ok, team. The Beadys are gone for the weekend and Operation: Fill Their House With Nougat is a go! * Pig: (finish eating the nougat) Uh, we’re out of nougat. * Everyone: Pig!!! * -Why must you eat our pranks? * Human Pinkie Pie: You have no idea how much that cost to fill a house. * -How much? * Human Pinkie Pie: 3 whole gallons off my next paycheck. * -Ouch. * -So, any suggestions for a back-up prank? * Pip: Car! * -Okay, car prank. * -We got the springs for the eject button. * Luan: And I got the blue paint for when she puts the car in ignition. * Pip: Ok, well, there’s a car coming right at us! (A clown car starting coming in the driveway) * Otis: Ah, car! Hide your bodies! * Pig: Hey, look, Mrs.Beady’s got a new hairdo * - Pig, that’s Snotty Boy’s dad. * Pig: Ah, well he looks stunning. * -Get down. * Snotty’s Dad: It was nice of your Auntie Nora to let us use her house in the country for our Father and Son weekend * Snotty Boy: (mocking him) I hate having a clown dad! It’s so embarrsing. * Snotty’s Dad: Oh, lots of kids are embarrsed by thier dads at your age. So whaddya want to do first? * Snotty Boy: How ‘bout we scrub that stupid makeup off your face, you stupid clown! * Snotty's Dad: Clown makeup is the best sunscreen there is. You’ll see when your a clown one day. * Snotty Boy: (mocks him again) NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!! * Otis: Man, what a creep. His dad’s trying so hard and his kid completely disrespects him. I wish there was something we could do. * All: Hmmm. (thinking) * Otis: But there isn’t. Let’s go home. * Snotty’s Dad: Well, let’s drop our stuff of-- * Snotty Boy: Quiet, clown! I hear something. (sees the gang heading home) It’s the stupid barn animals and those stupid kids with them. Let’s get’em. (The two of chased the gang into the barn) * -You think he'll find us? * Otis: We should be okay in here as long as he doesn’t have those heat seeking rocket laun-- (Suddenly a rocket flies pass him) * -Oh come on! * -Why does his parents buy this stuff for him? * Snotty’s Dad: Now, son, when I bought you that heat-seeking rocket launcher, you said you’d use it responsibly * Snotty Boy: Shut it, clowny! Watch my weapon while I make a deposit to the boom-boom bank. (heads inside the outhouse) * Snotty Dad: Righta-rooney. Such a spirited boy. (Otis drives the guys out of the barnyard with a tractor) * Otis: Don’t worry, guys, we’re getting outta here! * Abby: Otis, watch where you’re going! * Otis: That’s not necessary, Abby. You see, tractor driving is all about instincts. You just have--(runs over something) What was that? * Freddy: Just a clown. Keep driving! * Pip: Dude, that was Snotty Boy’s dad! * Otis: Is he--? * -Good news: He's ok. * Pig: True. (honks his nose) But, he’s lost a lot of hilarity. * Abby: Otis, we got to get this poor man to a doctor. * Peck: But if they found out we injured him, we’ll be exposed. * -And usally doctors don't take clowns any more. Only performing for sick kids. * -Then we'll just have to take care of him here. * -Right, who here knows anything about surgery? * Pig: I can fix him. I watch a lot of doctor shows. * Human Pinkie Pie: And me and Luan can help you. * -Since when you two know about doctoring? * Luan: Haven't you heard the expression, "Laughter is always the best medicine"? (laughs) * Otis: Works for me. You guys take him to the barn. Pip, get my emergency clown disguise * Pip: I’m on it. (Elsewhere, the gang brings Snotty's dad into a stall) * -Ok, what's this clown damage? * -Accidentally ran over by a tractor, unconscious, and a barely function rubber nose. * -Then we don't have a second to lose. * Pig: 10cc of face paint! Check the donor full rubber noses! Prep the LR! * -Question: Are clowns blood type stripes or polka dot? * -Go polka dot. * -Ready over there doctor? * Pig: I’m going in. (Back outside, Pip finishes dressing Otis and Snotty's Dad) * Pip: Otis, are you sure about this * Otis: Of course. It’s a great opportunity. Snotty’s lousy relationship with his dad is what makes him a little monster. If I can get him to thinking his dad is cool, he won’t be consume by anger and won’t hurt our bodies all the time. (sees Snotty Boy coming out) There’s my little mister. * Snotty Boy: Gross! You don’t always have to say things! (takes back his rocket launcher) Now, back to business * Otis: No, son, wait, don’t do that! Uh,..you have a weekend to torture the kids and barn animals. How ‘bout we do some cool father and son activities instead * Snotty Boy: What and be seen with you? No way! * Otis: Come on. You’re old man not such a doofus. How ‘bout I take you out for your first driving lesson. (Later, Snotty Boy starts driving and wrecks through the town) * Snotty Boy: Out of my way losers! Ha ha. (hits a crow) I’m driving the car around and I don’t know how! * Otis: Yes, well, perhaps if would be better if-- * Snotty Boy: Dad, please, I’m trying to concentrate! I bumped a () (Later, at the biker’s cafe) * Snotty Boy: That was awesome. You’re a way cooler dad than I remember. What do we do now? * Otis: Well, your cool dad’s taking you to a honest to goodness biker cafe where you can have all the nachos you want. * Snotty Boy: Nachos, Smachos. I wanna see a biker fight! * Otis: Well that would be fun, but, maybe another time. (Snotty Boy kicks a group of bikers’ bikes down making them angry) * Otis: Sweet cud, no! * Snotty Boy: My cool dad did it. * Biker: Get him! (The bikers started pummeling Otis) * Snotty Boy: Get ‘em, dad! Hey, bikers, is that all you got? My dad can take a lot more than that. (Soon after, Otis and Snotty Boy went skydiving) * Otis: Pretty awesome, huh. Bet you think your clown dad totally rad now, don’t ya. * Snotty Boy: You know, it’s weird, but I do. (sees a red button) Hey, what’s this button do? * Otis: No, don’t that--(Snotty pressed it and Otis plummets to the ground) * Snotty Boy: That was awesome! The Middle (Back at the Beady’s house) * Snotty Boy: Wow, dad. Today was the best day ever. * Otis: That’s nice. My skull’s broken. * Snotty Boy: I can’t wait what you have plan for my birthday party later. * Otis: Birthday pa-scwha!?! * Snotty Boy: What? You forgot? But you promised me a party with friends and oil cake. This is filling me with RAGE!!! Where my animal-hurting rocket launcher!?! * Otis: Whoa, whoa, wait. I didn’t forget your party. In fact, I’m gonna...check on the arrangements. (pulls out his phone) Hello, oil cake outlet. * -Oil cake outlet? Who is this? * Otis: (whispers) (), it’s me Otis. Give the phone to Abby. * Abby: Otis, how’s it going with Snotty? * Otis: He’s getting nicer. But I need to throw an awesome birthday party to really seal the deal. How’s Snotty’s dad? * Abby: He’s still in surgery. * Pig: May I have the donor nose? (slips out of his hooves) Whoopsie. Hey get back here. * -He almost ready to get back up. * Otis: Ok, as soon as they’re done, send the guys over dressed for a kid’s birthday party. * Abby: Birthday party, right. * Otis: And don’t skimp on the bologna frosting for my little man. * Snotty Boy: Bear hug. (squeezes Otis) (Back at the barnyard, some of the gang begin making cakes for Snotty) Rabbit: From 3:04 to 3:43, you bake cakes. Any questions anyone? Pooh: Just one. How do you bake a cake? Rabbit: Very simple Pooh. Add two egg white, cup of flour, 2 cups of sugar, dash of salt, pinch of vanilla and throw it in the oven and bake. Understand? -Yes? Rabbit: Well get do it. We have a party do get to. -Don't worry, Pooh. We'll just wing it. Pooh: Two egg whites. But they're all white. -How are you guys doing on the cakes? Lynn: (tastes her cakes and screams) Still not hot enough Pooh: One cup of flowers. Lola (taste hers and gets a sugar rush) Mm...still not sweet enough. Pooh: Was that one dash of salt or one dish? -We finished with ours -Hmm. Looks like a simple birthday cake. It's perfect. (Suddenly, a gorilla pops out and Candace screams) -Maybe,a gorilla in the cake isn't the best choice. Phineas: Yeah, not our best work. Rabbit: Your taking too long Pooh. Time is wasting. (puts the batter in the oven but it starts to expand) -Uh, are cakes supposed to do that? -Hit the deck! Timmy: Maybe I'll just wish for a cake. -Yeah. Less gorillas and less explosions. * Narrator: Later that day, at the birthday party…. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes